The Mélange
by MemoriesFade
Summary: A mixture of drabbles that have no place to go.
1. The Spider's Web

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

This drabble was written using my own sentence:_ He's reminded of a porcelain doll, red, iridescent curls that his fingers long to run through, framing a pale face; and the more he stares at her, the more he watches her flit about idly through the hallway with a stream of boys after her, the more he wants to break her._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy does not desire anything in the world that he cannot have. But there is one thing, one <em>girl<em>, who fails to fall within his grasp. He sees her on a daily basis, always wandering about the halls of Hogwarts, her brandy colored eyes shining with mirth. She's always surrounded by people, girls and boys alike.

She isn't perfect. No, he still finds her to be a disgusting Muggle lover. But for some reason, he cannot get her out of his head. He watches her from the alcove, musical laughter reaching his ears, and he realizes how much he hates her. She represents everything he hates, and yet his desire for her is tantamount.

Draco's lips curl into a sneer, and his demeanor darkens as he spots her moving closer towards him. He's reminded of a porcelain doll, red, iridescent curls that his fingers long to run through, framing a pale face; and the more he stares at her, the more he watches her flit about idly through the hallway with a stream of boys after her, the more he wants to break her.

He wishes that he can take her by the arm and pull her in the alcove and feel that pale, perfect skin against his palm. He wants to see the dark bruises that would form under his touch, hear the small gasp that she would emit. He can almost hear her voice, and then he realizes he _is_ hearing her voice.

"You've been following me," she breathes, her breath tickling his ear. "I prefer men who don't hide in the dark like little girls."

He smirks. She's fallen into his web, and she will struggle to try and get free when he is finished. But once caught, she won't be able to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>The OSS Drabble Challenge, Round 3<strong>

Peruse the OSS Thread and find an already existing sentence that strikes your fancy, then either expand the sentence (so that it is a part of your drabble) or write a prequel or a sequel to the sentence.

Include the original sentence and its author when you post your drabble - give credit where due. You do not need to include the three word prompt for the sentence.

(for example: This drabble is inspired by Starlit Skyes's sentence, "Draco noticed how Ginny's eyes, the color of warm, melting chocolate, shone in joy as they danced to the slow music of the annual Christmas ball.")

**Guidelines:**

Like the OSS, drabbles should be D/G centric

Do not exceed 300 words, excluding the original sentence. As the Ravenclaw HOH, I will make you edit.

You may post more than one drabble.

You may use a sentence that someone else has already used.

You may use one of your own sentences.

You have until April 30 to post.


	2. For the Love of Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

><p>His senses feel heightened. He can hear the soft lull of the old man in front of him speaking, almost like a comforting humming sound. He can taste blood in his mouth, the acrid taste of iron on his tongue from where he had bitten it earlier. He can feel the sweat trickling down his neck, his shirt soaked with his perspiration. His entire body is flushed with warmth, all except his right hand. He grips the slim piece of wood tightly, the hawthorn wood completely cool in his hand. He knows that all he needs to do is whisper the words, and the green light would flow from his wand and hit the Headmaster. The power was at his fingertips. The words were on the tip of his tongue.<p>

But his arm wavered, his hand shaking slightly. Different voices swam in his head: the voice of his father, his mother, Professor Snape and Dumbledore. They swirled together, a cacophony of compelling voices. But above all, he could hear one sound, the voice of the dark lord. He could hear the hissing, snake-like voice as he was given his mission. He was told that he had to kill Dumbledore, and he tried. He had tried earnestly to do so without having to face the man, who seemed to radiate comfort and warmth, although now he seemed weak and tired. He hadn't wanted to see Dumbledore's face. He never wanted it to come to this moment, the moment that seemed suspended in time.

He listened to Dumbledore speak, and his arm felt tired and heavy. Promises were being made, promises of safety for him and his family. They sounded like the same thing the dark lord had promised him. He was promised that his father would be safe from punishment for his failure, and his mother would not suffer a painful death. When faced with the alternatives of not following through with the task, he couldn't say no. It wasn't an option. But here, Dumbledore seemed to be giving him options. And the tears of anger and frustration that he felt all year began to slip down his cheeks one more, the tightening in his chest nearly unbearable.

As he moved to lower his wand, to accept the hope that Dumbledore was giving him, a sound of movement behind him startled him. There was an exchange of words, heated and filled with pain—and acceptance. Then, as if time sped up once more, a sickening green light flew towards the Headmaster, and his face was frozen in an expression of peace as his body flew from the top of the tower, out the window.

Draco Malfoy saw his hope of a different future die along with Albus Dumbledore, and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was stumble along as he was pulled through the door, disbelief coursing through him. Albus Dumbledore was dead. His family would not be safe.

* * *

><p>Challenge: Choose ONE (1) of the following scenes in which Draco has done or is about to do something negative (relating to the above characterisation list). Write a short drabble (100-500 words) from Draco's PoV, which illustrates his humanity in the midst of his depravity. Either post your drabble in this thread or provide a link. Know that by posting your drabble your work is subject to review. All feedback, however, must be constructive and positive. (Open deadline.)<p> 


End file.
